Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.4\overline{31} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 431.3131...\\ 10x &= 4.3131...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 427}$ ${x = \dfrac{427}{990}} $